Using tissue culture and biochemical procedures, this project is designed to develop a system which will, for the first time be capable of recognizing and isolating a complete range of mammalian cell mutations. The system is therefore designed to be useful in characterizing environmental agents with respect to the types of genetic alterations they produce in cells. Specific attention will be paid to the relationships between the nature of genetic change caused by an agent and the ability of that agent to cause cancer.